Sarah's Mother
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: A letter from a mother to her daughter, explaining the origins of the book "The Labyrinth." SxJ


_Dear Sarah, _

_How is my little girl? I imagine you reading this letter as the beautiful, mature young woman I knew you would grow to be. I wish I could be with you on this day, for today you are taking a big step, you're getting married._

_I may have left your life too early, but for each great occasion of your life I was there in spirit, and today is no exception. I am with you now, and I wish to tell you a secret. On your first birthday, I gave you a gift. It was a book that you are very familiar with. You know the one I speak of, and I confess now that the authorless book did have an author. It was I who wrote "The Labyrinth."_

_You must now be wondering how I came to know of the Underground, well in order to explain that I must tell you a story. It is about the Goblin King, and how he came to the aid of a young princess in his world. They met at a ball to celebrate the young princess' betrothal…_

"Attention!" A portly man wearing an emerald green dress robe and a bronze goblin mask shouted in a round porcelain ballroom. He stood halfway up the satin covered stairwell that wrapped the side of the wall. The masked crowd stood beneath him under a ceiling full of dangling chandeliers with candles lighting the room.

"A toast!" The portly man cried out. "To Lord Craven, and his beautiful bride to be, Princess Belinda." The fae gathering applauded earnestly to the man's toast, looking to the couple that sat at a small round table in front of the guests.

The couple wore matching masks, the man known as Lord Craven wearing a mask of the sun, and his fiancé wearing a crescent moon mask. The held each other's hands on the table and looked out to the applauding crowd. The groom to be grinning deviously beneath his mask, relishing the moment, while the bride thanked the heavens it was a masked ball. For if it was a mask-less ball she would not be able to hide her expression of grief.

No one in the crowd saw this, apart from one man who smirked as he observed the young bride's distress.

Once all the toasts were complete all the guests lined up to offer gifts to the couple. They were offered gold, jewels, exotic birds and reptiles, until the final guest approached. It was the Goblin King, the only guest without a mask. He was far too vain to ever hide his face for long periods of time, and everyone now looked at it, waiting to see what he would offer.

Two crystal orbs appeared, one in each of his hands. He twirled them about briefly, rolling them back and forth on each side of his hands, impressing everyone with his well-known juggling skills, and then he offered the two transparent orbs to the couple. One he gave to the groom and the other to the bride.

"With great respect I offer you these crystals." He spoke, enunciating well enough for the whole room to hear. "They are windows into your dreams, and I hope you find pleasure in seeing that yours are already coming true." The crowd applauded heavily for the Goblin King's gift. The couple stared into their crystals and saw everything they ever desired, and the princess finally smiled for she saw what she truly desired.

When she looked up she saw that the Goblin King was still staring at her, and she blushed realizing that he knew she was not in love with her fiancé. The Goblin King could see what was inside her crystal, and it was not her future husband. It was of a mortal man, the man that she truly loved.

The Goblin King broke eye contact and bowed to the couple, and turned away to rejoin the partiers.

Princess Belinda placed her crystal and turned to speak to her fiancé when her groom's manservant appeared and whispered something in his ear. Lord Craven stood and announced "Forgive me, but I have just been called away on urgent business. Please remain and celebrate our union." He gestured to his bride. "Please keep my little bride entertained while I am away." He removed her mask and kissed her pale cheek. "And do not cause a fuss!" He threatened quietly to her.

She faced him, her emerald eyes hiding her anger behind a feigned look of mirth. "Of course, my dear groom." She said sweetly. He tugged briefly on her long dark hair before leaving, enough to cause pain so she would know he saw through to her sarcasm.

Princess Belinda stood too, abandoning her mask on the table and taking the crystal with her. She placed it within a pocket hidden in the folds of her silver dress. She chatted briefly with the guests until she found an opportunity to slip away and out into the gardens. Belinda hoped no one would look for her, she wished for a moment alone to gaze into the crystal. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled lovingly at the image of her beloved Robert. She loved his name, Robert.

"Robert." She whispered to herself. A tear slid down her face as she thought that she would watch him grow old and die through this crystal, while she lived forever, and unhappily married as well.

"You are a fool."

Belinda gasped and whirled around quickly to find the Goblin King staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"It is rude to sneak up on lady Goblin King!" She said angrily.

"Formalities are tiresome." He told her. "And you are nothing more than a foolish girl."

"Why am I foolish to you?" Belinda asked him. "Because I love a human?" She raised the hand that held the crystal. "I should slap you for giving me this. Now I will spend my life watching him age and die!"

"Don't you wonder what your husband saw in his crystal?"

"I can imagine it would involve our marriage resulting in more territory gained for his kingdom, and him gaining more power as a result."

"An astute guess." The Goblin King complimented. "It seems his goals will be achieved, while yours die in that crystal."

Belinda stared at it sadly. "Jareth, do you have no pity for me?"

"I don't sympathize with people who are hopelessly in love." He said cruelly.

She chuckled despite her grief. "Ah, yes, Jareth, the permanent bachelor!" She said sarcastically. "You are too cruel to be able to love anyone."

"Love is too fickle to want to waste time investing in it." Jareth stated. "You choose to marry Craven, but fall in love with a mortal man. You're a prime example of why it's pointless."

She sneered at him. "I least I found my true love!"

"And you'll never be able to be with him, so why does it matter if you found him?"

Belinda frowned again and stared frantically into the crystal. "Your right…it doesn't matter if I found him." She was quiet for a long moment. "I must be with him!" She declared.

"Pardon Princess?" Jareth said staring in surprise at her sudden determination.

"I will go to the Above and be with Robert." She told him. "I don't love Craven and never will, so why should I bother staying?" Jareth was astounded to see her sudden excitement. "I'll leave tonight!"

"And be hunted down by the next day!" Jareth pointed out to her. "Be reasonable at least. You may be a fool, but marrying Craven is better than living a mortal life."

"I would rather live a mortal life with him!" However Belinda realized then she would be found quickly. "Oh Jareth, is there no way to hide from Craven?"

He stared at her, and saw that her determination still remained, and for once he felt some sympathy. She wanted what she wanted, and she would get it no matter what. He understood the feeling.

"There may be." Jareth said thoughtfully. "Will you marry this man if you do leave?"

"Yes." Belinda said firmly.

"Then…I must give you a second wedding gift." He said reluctantly

Her eyes glowed. "A second gift?"

"Yes, I will give you thirteen years to live Aboveground. Thirteen years where Craven will never be able to find you. After the time is up you will no longer be hidden."

Belinda stared at him with tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you offering this to me Jareth?"

"I find your determination admirable." He answered. "If you resolved to marry Craven I would lose respect for you, but do you accept my gift?"

"I do!" Belinda said tearfully. She hugged Jareth suddenly. "Thank you Jareth!"

Jareth patted her on the back. "I can see your appreciation." He pushed her away. "Go, your time starts now. Do not waste my gift."

She transformed into a phoenix instantly, and flew off into the sky. Jareth watched the orange bird fly away until she was gone from sight. He sighed thinking perhaps he was more of a sucker for happy endings than he realized, but he could see the end of these years ending sadly when she returned to Craven. Still he would pass his time blissfully until that day came.

Craven was naturally furious to find that his bride had vanished. He knew Jareth had to have been involved. No being had enough magic to hide something to this extent besides him, but Craven would not dare to challenge the Goblin King. He waited 13 years and then when Belinda reappeared he requested that Jareth retrieve her and bring her back to him at once.

Jareth listened knowing he owed Craven at least this much. He flew to the Aboveground in his owl form and found Belinda's home with the human named Robert. He landed on a branch outside a window on the second floor. Jareth looked in and saw Belinda lying in a bed coughing heavily.

The Goblin King was confused by this. The fae did not get sick. He saw her husband, Robert, enter and look forlornly at his wife. He sat by her side on the bed and grasped her hand.

"How are you feeling Linda?" Robert asked her.

"Tired, but I feel…" She coughed again. "I have a feeling that…" She started coughing again more furiously.

Robert grabbed a cup of water with a straw and gave it to her to drink. "Just rest for now dear." He commanded. "I think I know what you feel." They stared at each other for a long moment before Belinda began to weep.

"I'm sorry Robert." He embraced her gently. She cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said to her. "You've given me so much Linda. All that I will ever feel is appreciation for the love and companionship you've given me."

"Thank you Robert."

Jareth then noticed a small figure standing in the doorway. He could only see the outline of the small person, and when Robert and Belinda pulled apart the small thing scurried off quickly so as not to be seen.

Jareth looked back at the couple on the bed and saw that Belinda had locked her eyes on him.

"Robert?" She said. "Would you call Father Paul and bring him here?"

Robert smiled at her. "He's already waiting for the call." He kissed her hand. "I'll drive to his house and get him now." Robert left then, and Belinda waited until she heard his car drive away.

"I wish that the Goblin King would appear."

Winds blew the window open and Jareth flew in and transformed to his normal form. He stared at the dying fae princess, and for once showed genuine concern on his face.

"Belinda what has happened to you?"

"I'm dying Jareth."

"That's impossible. We are fae, we do not die!" He almost shouted. "You're supposed to return to the Underground!"

"I can't now, I am truly dying." She explained to him. "A year ago, I met a small boy at a human hospital. He was dying of a disease called tuberculosis. I took the disease from him and placed it in myself. I exchanged my life so that he could live his."

"You did that so you wouldn't have to leave." He realized. "Why?"

"Because I'm a fool in love." Belinda said smiling at Jareth. "But don't worry Jareth, I will repay my debt to you."

"There is no debt, what I gave you was gift."

"And so I am giving you something in return." She said. "I am going to give a friend for the rest of your life."

Thr Goblin King snorted. "A friend? Belinda do you really think I am so lonely?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "You live in a kingdom with only goblins for company. I think it's time that you met someone who would love your kingdom as much as you do."

"And who would that-?"

"Mommy!" A shrill voice cried down the hallway followed by the banging of a door opening. The small figure the Goblin King saw before reappeared in the doorway, and then the small child came rushing into the room. The Goblin King stepped back and blended in with the shadow in the corner of the room before the child could see him. It was a small little girl, with long black hair tied back in a braid. The little girl was wearing a long purple nightgown with flowers dotting the fabric. Jareth immediately recognized the resemblance to Belinda in the little girl when he saw her face. She had the same fair face and bewitching green eyes that had originally proclaimed her mother's beauty in the Underground.

"Come here Sarah." Belinda said to her daughter. Jareth saw that the young girl was crying when she entered the room. Belinda stroked her daughter's back and asked what was wrong.

"I went to sleep," Sarah began saying "but I dreamed that when I woke up you were gone."

Jareth felt his chest constrict as he drew in a sharp breath. The little girl had a vision of her mother dying that night in her dream.

Belinda smiled in a sad way at her daughter. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but when morning comes I won't be here anymore."

More tears streamed down Sarah's face.

"But don't worry honey." Belinda kept saying. "Your life will be so special, even if I'm not here."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Do you remember the book I gave you?"

"Yes."

"And what do you wish for?'

"I wished to be the girl in the story."

"And what happens when you make a wish?"

"It comes true."

Belinda grinned at her daughter. "You're going to have the greatest adventure, and make friends, fall in love, become an adult, and then after it's all done you can choose to do whatever you want with your life."

"Okay Mommy." Sarah curled up next to her mother and Belinda kept stroking her until Sarah finally fell asleep.

"Jareth, would you carry her back to her room please." Belinda asked, and Jareth stepped out of the shadows and approached the bed. He picked up Sarah very gently, so she would not wake, and carried her to her bedroom, and tucked the little girl back into bed, as he did so he noticed the red leather book on her bedside table. It was titled "The Labyrinth" which increased his curiosity at once and he began to skim through the story, and when he finished it he realized who Belinda intended to be his friend.

Little Sarah slept peacefully now, and Jareth stared down at her smiling in an amused. "So you'll be the first girl to ever best me? We'll see about that when your older." Jareth said accepting the challenge. He placed the book back where he found it and turned to leave, but paused when he heard little Sarah speak in her sleep.

"Gob-le Kin…Gobble Key…Goblin King."

Jareth chuckled. "Perhaps you will be an amusing distraction."

He returned to Belinda's room and looked at her in an amused way. "When should I expect my challenger to be ready to face me?"

"About another 10 years." Belinda answered smiling back at him. "Take care of her Jareth, and I'm sorry for the heartache she'll cause you."

Jareth laughed at that. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will."

The Goblin King stayed with Belinda that night, and left after she had passed on. He would return to the mortal realm to watch his future challenger grow up, and then be summoned there again by Sarah's wish to send her future younger brother away. He tempted her with her dreams so she would forget his brother and lose to him, but she persisted, and through persistence won the Goblin King's heart. Sarah would be the first to defeat the labyrinth, and bring her brother back to her realm, but would she return to the Jareth?

_And so Sarah, I wish you and Jareth well on your wedding day. Know that his heart is kind, and I approve of him entirely. He helped me in my time of need, so I could be a wife to your father, and mother to you._

_Enjoy your life, and stand tall as the labyrinth's champion and Queen._

_ With all my love, your mother,_

_ Linda Williams_


End file.
